The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Commercially relevant packaging materials are constantly evolving to meet consumer demand for improved products by combining numerous physical characteristics, such as flexibility, light weight, or strength into such packaging materials. Unfortunately, despite improvements in product performance, most of these commercially relevant packaging materials remain difficult or impractical to recycle. Unless it is biodegradable, the discarded packaging materials accumulate in landfills and waterways, where they may eventually harm ecosystems and wildlife. Consequently, the food packaging industry is seeking packaging materials that satisfy the evolving demands of consumers, yet can be more readily degraded and recycled.